


Red Feather

by GrimWanderer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little fluff I think, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Mild spoilers (if you haven't played the game or CF route), SOMEONE HELP ME WITH TAGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimWanderer/pseuds/GrimWanderer
Summary: Edelgard has no time to think about the burning sensation on her back from her soul mark. If she's going to better Fodlan and rid them of the church and crest system, she has to worry about this newfound professor - picked freshly off the streets in Fodlan. As Edelgard recognizes Rhea's growing fondness for the dark-haired professor, her hatred grows.Is it hatred? As time passes, Edelgard realises that she can't seem to look away and think about the mysterious professor.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Red Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This idea isn't original and was taken from @ChaoticBergamot 's twitter feed. I'll link to their feed at the bottom of the fanfic if you want daily Edeleth content.

Edelgard wasn’t sure what to think of the powerful mercenary who was now deemed the Black Eagle’s professor. Who was this mercenary turned professor? Was she really that powerful and knowledgeable? Archbishop Rhea didn’t seem to be one to trust anyone closely. Knowing what Rhea could be made Edelgard more confused as to why she was so trusting in such a stranger - Captain Jerralt’s daughter or not.  
“This is an interesting turn of events,” Hubert pondered on the information Edelgard shared with him.  
“At this point, it’s becoming difficult to predict what Rhea has planned.” Edelgard continued, “It’s strange to pull a mercenary fresh off the road and immediately appoint them as a professor. We should keep moving forward with our plans as quickly as possible.”  
“ Of course, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert departed.  
The deep-red feather tattoo on her back itched and ached. It had started since coming to the monastery. Now wasn’t the time to be bothered with things like potential soulmates. Too many things depended on a clear head if she was going to be successful in overthrowing the oppressive crest system. Holding her cards close to her chest, she greeted the professor on the behalf of the Black Eagles. The other Black Eagles swarmed the new professor with questions as she made her hasty escape. There were three questions Edelgard had. 

How will she go about getting the support of her classmates for her cause?  
Why was this person now a professor at the academy?  
How can she stop the burning sensation of her soulmark? 

\--

As months passed, the more Edelgard interacted with Professor Byleth; the more she loathed Byleth’s existence. Certainly, Hanneman nor Manuela would require her assistance in being able to conduct a lecture. At least Byleth seemed to be highly competent in battle even if she constantly charged ahead with ease. The way she gracefully plowed through enemies and artfully positioned the Black Eagles and battalions made her a force not to be reckoned with in battle. Hatred grew for Byleth as she constantly seemed to be vying for more of the Archbishop’s attention. Just again last week, Hubert had witnessed the professor having tea with the Archbishop. This rogue mercenary was having tea regularly with the highest person in power in all of Fodlan. Furthermore, hatred for the professor festered in Edelgard’s heart as the mercenary’s dark hair transformed into a pale green - just like the Archbishop. Something was off. What do I not understand? Closing a book she was reading and putting it back into the shelf on the library, Edelgard sighed. All the information she seemed to find always seemed to disappear as soon as she found it. The Agarthians certainly weren’t any more trustworthy seeing how Remire turned out and Monica’s role in Captain Jerralt’s death. Her mood soured as she began to reflect her time spent in the dark, damp rooms in the Empire as they ruthlessly experimented on her to “gift” her the Crest of Flames. Hubert approached the library doors as Edelgard began to make her exit. A frown was etched upon her face.  
“Lady Edelgard, is there anything I can assist you with?” Hubert inquired. “Plans are underway to prepare for your ascension. It will still be a little while before we should claim the crown.”  
“Thank you, Hubert. The update will be fine for now. Could you look into -” Edelgard stopped seeing the professor entering the library.  
“I was looking for you,” the green-haired mercenary said. “Would you like to have tea with me? We could use this time to discuss how the class is progressing? I understand if this is a bad time.” Her face was impossible to read as her expression remained blank, a trademark of this quirky professor.  
“No, Professor, I was just discussing a new spell I was practicing with Hubert. I’d be happy to attend. Hubert and I can discuss more techniques later.”  
As she followed Byleth down the hallway toward the gazebo where Byleth had already set up tea. She couldn’t help but notice how built Byleth was. Her broad shoulders were emphasized by her flowing coat, and her legs were well-defined. The floral lace stretched over lean, defined muscle. Edelgard’s eyes traced up toward Byleth’s butt and hips. Edelgard forced her gaze away. These aren’t proper thoughts to have, Edelgard thought to herself, Rhea has too much trust in this person. I’ll have to eliminate her somehow.  
Surprisingly, Byleth conversed about more mundane things such as dinner invitations or interesting stories about capable comrades she worked with during her time as a mercenary. Despite dedicating an hour of her time, Edelgard was no closer to figuring out Byleth’s weakness than she was a couple of months ago when she first encountered her. It was also strange how the professor always seemed to be sprinting throughout the monastery doing various things like eating with students, training with the other professors, or even fishing. Thinking about the uncertainty around Byleth’s intentions and her classmates made her head throb. Her soulmate mark seared with the stress as Edelgard made her way toward the training grounds where she, Caspar, Ferdinand, and Petra were to have practice and lessons on axe wielding with the professor.  
“Since everyone is here, let’s begin,” Byleth took up an axe. “Axes are meant to strike down the enemy in one powerful swing.” She swiped the axe down onto a log, cleanly splitting it into two. Caspar whistled. “It’s what makes it weak to swords since sword users - skilled ones at least - can use this speed issue to deal multiple hits before you can recover. “Petra, work with Ferdinand, and Caspar, you will work with Edelgard.”  
“All right! Edelgard, let’s do this!” Capsar gleamed.  
Caspar was always a dedicated axeman. Being a second son of Count von Bergliez, he was going to get nothing. Edelgard had already begun spending a lot of time sparring with him and talking about his plans for the future to gauge how he felt toward the nobility system. She was certain that he would join her cause. The church ideology built upon inheritance and crests had to be shattered if she were going to get rid of the influence of Rhea. She swung hard after side stepping Caspar’s charge. Twisting on the balls of her feet, Edelgard swung the axe into his back successfully landing a hit. Caspar staggered before recovering and swinging again. She moved her training axe to block his strike and landed another blow to his arm. Waiting for him to strike again, Edelgard rushed and hit his back one more time before claiming her victory.  
“You’ve certainly improved, Caspar. Your speed and endurance has improved.” Byleth approached the duo. Edelgard resisted her urge to huff in annoyance. The professor never seemed to comment on her improvements or her skill, but for some reason, Byleth always invited her to tea or to dinner.  
“Thanks, Professor!” beamed Caspar.  
“Good work, everyone, go ahead and head to the bathhouses for a well-deserved break. I will hopefully see you all in lecture tomorrow.” Edelgard promptly proceeded to leave the training grounds.  
“Ah hold on, Edelgard,” suggested Byleth. “Will you stay back a moment?” The other Black Eagles proceeded to leave.  
“Yes, Professor?”  
“Why don’t you spar with me?” Byleth hummed.  
“Of course.” Edelgard took her fighting stance.  
Instead of a training axe, Byleth picked up a training sword. “I think you can handle yourself against me with a weapon of choice rather than an axe. Let’s begin.”  
Edelgard and Byleth circled around the training grounds. Frustration and hatred rose as the red tattoo burned. Byleth benefited from the Archbishop’s good graces, and Edelgard loathed it. It seemed as if the green-haired mercenary had no intentions. The professor’s face gave no indication of intending to strike as she rushed, forcing Edelgard to quickly deflect the attack with the handle of her axe. Byleth rebounded and swung her sword into Edelgard’s side. Stepping backward, Edelgard dropped aiming for one of Byleth’s legs. They dealt each other attack after attack. Finally, Byleth struck hard enough for Edelgard to falter before knocking her onto her back with a followup strike. Edelgard attempted to roll quickly before the professor straddled her and pointed the training sword at her throat.  
“You’ve gotten much stronger and more tactful since I’ve first met you.”  
Edelgard couldn’t pay attention to Byleth’s words as her senses focused on the woman poised above her. Despite possibly being her mortal enemy, Byleth’s facial features were soft as she breathed heavily from securing her win. Her legs and shoulders showed to be strong and built from years on the field. Scars laced her arms, stomach, and legs - some more gruesome than others. Edelgard had never taken the time to notice how curvy Byleth was seeing as she was closer to Byleth’s cleavage and was being straddled. She wondered what she’d look like if - her face started to warm.  
“Oh, sorry, I must be heavy.”  
“N-no, Professor, I’m just hot from training is all.” Edelgard cursed herself for stuttering.  
“Understandable, make sure to get plenty of rest so you are ready for this month’s mission.”  
“Of course.”  
Edelgard assumed her rapidly beating heart and the warmth on her back was just from  
long day of training. 

\--

During one of the side missions, the battle went south. Some of the Black Eagles were  
quickly swarmed by bandit reinforcements splitting the class into three. Edelgard was teamed with Hubert, Sylvain, and Ashe, who were recent recruits to their class. Ashe fired arrow after arrow alongside Hubert who hurled casts of Miasma at the bandits. Edelgard and Sylvain took point and made sure no bandits were able to get far enough behind them to get to Hubert and Ashe.  
“Your left!” Ashe shouted.  
Edelgard was struck by a swordwielder cleanly through her plated armor into her back and side, staggering backward as Sylvain dismounted and pierced the attacker.  
“Lady Edelgard!”  
“I’m fine, Hubert. We need to finish off the rest of these and return to our classmates.”  
She refused to grip her side as her adrenaline subsided any pain she should be feeling. After cutting down an additional bandit, Edelgard leaned onto her steel axe for support as Ashe and Sylvain picked off the last few, reuniting them with the professor’s group. She felt feverish as she pushed her body forward toward where Linhardt was. Byleth cut down the bandit’s leader before realizing her student was collapsed on the ground. Linhardt was already at Edelgard’s side attempting to stop the bleeding, but his magic was drained after having to cast Physic back to back so many times. The other Black Eagle students surrounded their house leader.  
“Hubert, help me get the plated armor off,” Byleth commanded. “Linhardt, can you try to hold a healing spell for a little longer until we can get the armor out of the way?”  
“Sure thing.”  
“Let’s roll her onto her side so we can see how bad the wound is.”  
Byleth lifted Edelgard’s shirt to look at the wound and cast a healing spell. As she cast she noticed some of the strange patterns in the scarring on Edelgard’s skin. A deep-red feather looking strangely familiar peeked on Edelgard’s back as Byleth touched the wound to assess if it were closed.  
“It’s healed enough for now until we can get back to the monastery. Ferdinand, can you hold her on your horse with you to hasten the speed?”  
“Of course, Professor.” Ferdinand mounted his horse as Byleth lifted Edelgard into his arms. She tried to ignore the intense warming sensation on her shoulder as she held onto Edelgard and the empty feeling in her heart as she passed Edelgard to Ferdinand. Could she be?..  


\--

Groaning from soreness, Edelgard woke up to the green-haired mercenary pushing back some of her white locks. Byleth sat in a chair close to the bed and quickly snapped her hand back.  
“How are you feeling? Should I get Manuela?”  
“I’ve certainly been better. Thank you, Professor.”  
“There’s no need to thank me.” Edelgard felt her face grow warm as she recalled how her professor was stroking her hair. “I’ll fetch Manuela to check you for a fever. You should be healed up pretty nicely - my faith magic is much stronger than I had thought. I’m sure you’ll be up today and able to train in a few days.” Byleth rose from her chair and exited the clinic.  
Edelgard contemplated her interactions with Byleth and decided to ask the professor to accompany her and Hubert to her coronation. Hubert was skeptical but accepted the idea due to Edelgard’s persistence. During the trip, Edelgard took more frequent gazes in the green-haired mercenary’s direction. She noticed more of Byleth’s beauty hidden among years of mercenary experience and buried under layers of clothing. The coronation was brief, and the three returned to the monastery in time to complete more training before the mission to accompany the mysterious professor in the Holy Tomb. The mission where Edelgard had planned to finally wage war against the Church of Seiros.  
She couldn’t have denied her growing affections for her professor. Byleth was now a valued friend who has assisted her in combat. With how close Rhea seemed to hold Byleth, there was no way of predicting if Byleth would accept her offer to join her cause. She was confident that her classmates had enough faith in her to follow her noble pursuits, but she could never tell how the professor felt toward her. No special gaze or expression ever crossed Byleth’s face when they spoke and spent time together whether it was sparring or over tea and a meal.  


\--

“You wicked, vile girl. How dare you defy me and stand against the church! Strike her down!” Rhea screamed at the revelation that Edelgard was indeed the Flame Emperor. Edelgard looked toward Byleth for a reaction.  
“...”  
“You heard me! She cannot get away with desecrating the Holy Tomb!!”  
Edelgard’s eyes widened as Byleth walked over toward her and pointed the Sword of the Creator toward Archbishop Rhea. Rhea lost her mind.  
“How dare you! I will cut you down-!” Hubert had warped Edelgard and Byleth out of the tomb, and they sprinted toward the Imperial camp waiting to take siege of the monastery at Edelgard’s command. Surprisingly, all of the Black Eagles, including their recruits, made their way to the base after learning of what Edelgard had done.  
“Friends, I thank you for joining my cause. This is not just for the Empire, but all of Fodlan. We must free ourselves from the oppression of the Church of Seiros and make them pay for their transgressions against the people of Fodlan. It is time for us to take back our power!”  
After the group scattered to work on preparations for the impending battle approaching, Byleth went to Edelgard.  
“Professor, I didn’t think you would choose me.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? Rhea hasn’t been telling me the truth this entire time. I remember my father telling me to distrust her. Besides,” Byleth stepped closer into Edelgard’s space, “I believe in you and all of my students. How could I not stand with you all?”  
The tightness and warmth returned to her heart and back hearing Byleth speak those words. “We must prepare. With you on our side, I know we will win.”  
For the first time, Edelgard saw Byleth give a small smile. Her heart fluttered. 

\--

The church was relentless in their efforts to defend the raid. After whittling down their forces, the Black Eagle Strike Force was finally able to approach Rhea, who promptly turned into the Immaculate One. Byleth stepped forward in defense of her students. The battle was difficult as most of the Black Eagles now had ripped clothes, new cuts and bruises, and blood smeared over their armor and skin. Byleth was no exception. Her coat was gone and her shirt was cut open leaving a large chunk of her shoulders and arms exposed. Rhea roared loudly as Byleth took a stance to brace herself for the first attack.  
“Everyone get back,” Byleth commanded.  
It was in that moment when Edelgard recognized a familiar pattern and color etched delicately into Byleth’s battle-tattered skin.  
It was also that moment when Byleth disappeared after Rhea’s blow. Edelgard for the first time in many years cried that night. 

\--

Coming back to Garreg Mach after five years was a complete impulse. It had been five years of the war being in a constant stalemate, and Byleth wanted to keep her promise to her classmates. After cutting down the stray bandits with her classmates upon her entry, Byleth approached the cathedral alone where a massive hole remained in the ceiling from the battle five years prior. She took shelter behind one of the remaining pillars as she realized she wasn’t alone.  
“Who’s there?” Edelgard boomed, gripping Aymr tightly in preparation to fight the intruder.  
Slowly, Byleth stepped out into the light.  
“Where have you been?” Edelgard’s voice cracked as Byleth stepped closer and caught Edelgard in a hug. “I’ve never given up on you. Professor, it’s been such a long time.”  
Byleth stroked Edelgard’s hair. “I’m sorry; I was sleeping. I’m sorry for leaving you alone to deal with this. I wanted to support you.”  
“At least, you are here now.” Edelgard buried her face into Byleth’s hair. “My Teacher, I have something to tell you.” Byleth hummed in response.  
She pulled away from Byleth’s embrace and removed her cape. Looking at the heart shaped gap in Edelgard’s dress, Byleth noticed a familiar pattern in her back.  
“Byleth, my love,” Edelgard whispered, “we are soulmates.”  
Brushing her fingers over the feather tattoo, Byleth felt the immediate warming sensation in her own feather-shaped soulmark. Immediately, she kissed the soulmark causing Edelgard to moan softly.  
Unable to wait any longer, Edelgard turned around and kissed Byleth feverishly whispering I missed you, I missed you in between each kiss. “We will win this war,” Byleth murmured softly, “and we will free Fodlan. Together.”  
“I can’t believe I hated you.” Byleth lifted Edelgard and pressed her back into a pillar tucking them away from any prying eyes. She wrapped her legs around Byleth’s waist as the green-haired mercenary moved to place kisses onto her neck. “To believe that I had hated my soulmate. The one fated to me. I guess I’ve never believed in fates or the Goddess. I feel like we’ve chosen each other.”  
Byleth hummed in agreement. “Then, let’s change this world and decide to live and fight for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had found on a twitter feed for Edelelyth things. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. This is my first completed fanfic, and I know I should have added more romantic elements. I'm just not sure how to approach them yet :)
> 
> ChaoticBergamot's twitter -> https://twitter.com/ChaoticBergamot


End file.
